Aria Minegishi
Aria Minegishi (アリア 仁美 Aria Minegishi) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. She has the title (超高校級の「動物テイマー」chō kōkō kyū no “Dōbutsu teimā”) as her fondness for animals is her sweet spot. Name and Development Her name Aria In Hebrew, it's derived from Ariel, meaning "Lion of God," and its Teutonic origins relate it to a bird and her last name Minegishi (仁美) means 'benevolent' and 'beauty' She is base on characters with a bubbly and happy personalities. She is also a "Big Sis" type character. Her entire concept personality is base on from the Fandom Danganronpa Re:Birth. Another part of her creation is that, she is base on from Vocaloid. baring the same colors and similar clothing. Appearance Aria has a rather very average short height. She has long purple hair tied together to form a pigtail hairstyle with flowers as her hairband and she also has dimples on her face (which she is proud of). She also has a hair pin. But it is her handy craft hairpin, which is also her Tamer's Crest. She wears a white frilly sundress that reaches almost to her knees with a pink rabbit jacket hoodie on top. she also wears white knee high socks with violet and white sneaker shoes. Skills & Abilities ''Ultimate Animal Tamer '' As the Ultimate Animal Tamer, She has a way to communicate with animals and animals can easily understand her. In addition, she has knowledge on animal behaviors so she was trusted by many to help the animals that seems to have behavior issues as well. she knows and understand Animals much more than an average Animal Tamer. She knows what the animal needs and what the animals wanted and to let people know. Nature Ranger Her responsibility as a Park Ranger, is taking care of animals especially the ones who are almost endangered. Like the rare white weasel and also a very rare Japanese Wolf where she magnificently came across with when she was lost in the woods. She handles all animal care and showing to people their behavior. Personality Aria has a pure heart with good intentions. She is the type of girl who protects animals and will hate anyone who hurts them example like Poachers and Hunters and she will do anything to make them stop. Kurosaki describe her as Mother Nature's, "Animal Princess", due to her loving passion for animals and how she treats them all like her own brothers and sisters. Another part of her she is often has a huge likeness to fluffy and soft things. She also has a bad habit of adopting every stray animal she finds especially if there small, cute, and again, fluffy. She has a way thinking that describe herself as the Big Sister in the group and has a catch phrase saying "Leave it to Sis~!". She is always smiling and always tries to do her best to help everyone, especially lifting their moods like Matsuri Yorukobi. History ---- ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Aria feels better knowing she's taking the lead as the groups leader. She also likes her music as it was played during their talent show in the Story. During their time, Aria seem to have grown closer to her and she always thinks that we the two "Big Sisters" the place could lighten up and be depended on Kurosaki Yanagiya Kurosaki is Aria's lover. These two never seen apart and Kurosaki was her first friend and lover in an old Nature Reserve as the two of them where needed their for the Animals and Plants. The two of them both loves nature and they both love animals so the reason why they were never apart is that. Xandu Audette After learning that Xandu and Kurosaki are old best friends, she didbeverything she can to restore their friendship. She still didn't know why the two grew apart but later on she wanted the two to spend more time together as friends. And she sometimes hang around with him too to check on them or to learn about his boyfriend old childhood bestie. Himeno Jundo & Itsuki Kowareta As it turns out in Chapter 3, she acts like a Big sister to both Himeno and Itsuki. For Himeno, they are in close relation as they can relate to each other and often help each other and sometimes have "girl talk" with each other. Itsuki on the other hand, often runs away from her due to her personality and also her gender. Trivia * She has a Japanese Wolf pet name Yuji. As said in her FTE. * The school the author created is base on a game Animal Crossing Category:Female Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Talent: Animal Tamer